Birdman 2K5 gets Grounded Extreme Time
Transccript * Sunset Shimmer: Oh my god! Birdman 2K5 made a video. It’s called Nostalgic Critic shoots Scooby Doo to death! * Twilight: Agreed. Let’s go to his house, and deal with him * as they walk, they saw Chiro’s dead body * Sunset Shimmer: Oh my god! Chiro is dead. Who killed him? * Twilight: I know who did this! As always, it’s Birdman 2K5! * At Birdman 2K5’s house * Sunset Shimmer: Diesel, Kimberly, Birdman 2K5 made Nostalgic Critic shoots Scooby Doo to death, Killed Chiro, And vice Principal Wave the Swallow! * Diesel: And you know what else? He told MrEmperorCJ to burn in Hell! * Kimberly: And you know what else else? He’s grounded for Eternity! * Sunset Shimmer: Birdman 2K5! You are in big trouble! * MrEmperorCJ: I agree with Sunset Shimmer! You are even worse than Chuggington Uttp Returns! Birdman 2K5: Shut the fuck up asses! I wish Hitler can kill you! * Mrs. Cameron: Birdman 2K5! You don’t say those things at all! * Birdman 2K5: Do you know what I did? * Twilight Sparkle: What? * Birdman: I Killed Sonic the Hedgehog, Scooby Doo and the Gang and Ben Tennyson. * Loud noise * Diesel: You Killed Sonic the Hedgehog, Scooby Doo and the Gang And Ben Tennyson? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh h oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That’s it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded forever son you’re just, grounded for life! * Kimberly: Birdman 2K5! How dare you kill Ben Tennyson! That was your teacher’s favorite tv character! *Sunset Shimmer: Come on Let’s go to Ben Tennyson funeral! * At Ben Tennyson’s Funeral * Principal: Ben Tennyson is Mrs. Cameron’s favorite tv character. He got killed by a Warren fan! MrEmperorCJ, Karolina Dean, come up * Karolina Dean: My boyfriend MrEmperorCJ and Ben Tennyson were science lab partners. Why would a Warren cook fan did this to Ben 10? * MrEmperorCJ: I agree with my girlfriend. I hate Evil Warren Cook fans! * Principal: Now take his coffin into his grave immediately. * Birdman 2K5: Yes! No more Ben 10! Clifford And his friends will be so proud! * Diesel: Birdman 2K5! You don’t say that to Ben 10 who died! You are grounded grounded grounded forever! * Kimberly: Let’s go home! * Amy Rose: Hello? Are you Starlight Glimmer? * Starlight: Yes. What’s the problem now? * Amy Rose: Birdman 2K5 killed Sonic the Hedgehog, Scooby Doo and the Gang And Ben Tennyson! * Starlight Glimmer: Oh my god! Birdman 2K5 Killed Sonic the Hedgehog, Scooby Doo and the Gang And Ben Tennyson? You got to be shitting me! I’ll be over there in less than 30 minutes, and I’m bringing in the Ni Hao Kai Lan Gang, Lincoln Loud And his siblings, the Pokémon Girls, The DC Super Hero Girls, Caillou And his sisters, his parents, Danny Phantom, and the Witch gang! * At home * Diesel: Birdman 2K5! For killing Sonic the Hedgehog, Scooby Doo and the Gang And Ben Tennyson, Put everything in this box right now! * Later * Birdman 2K5 cries like Caillou * Kimberly: I hear the visitors. Let’s go! Category:Birdman 2K5 gets Grounded Category:Videos by ScoobyDooFan2019